Oops?
by Hybrid Speed
Summary: ﻿Chase and Michael are partnered up to create a project for class. But an accident reveals a secret... ONESHOT


**Summary:** Chase and Michael are partnered up to create a project for class. But an accident reveals a secret... ONESHOT

**Disclaimer:** All the characters appearing in Zoey101 and this story are copyright Nickelodeon and other companies that deserve credit. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. Only thing I own is the story idea...

**A/N:** Yay! My first oneshot! I hope it goes okay... Don't give me too many bad reviews.. First one after all. So, I'm doing this because the idea popped into my head, and I figured I should give a oneshot a try. And um... by the way, MuSiC iS LyFe 101, I know this may be slightly similar to you're lastest chapter to you're story, but please understand that I did not get the idea off of it. I just happened to write it after you wrote yours...

So, just how did I get the idea you may all be asking? Well, I was rereading through the last chapter of my newly completed story, Zoey101: Secrets Revealed, and I started to think about the Zoey 101 episodes, which then got me thinking about one of the Drake and Josh episodes, and I started thinking... _I could combine the plots together! _I'm not going to go into detail of which episodes these were, as it might ruin the story. The summary should be enough anyway. :P So, continue reading on! It's only 1 web page long, don't fret.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chase's POV**

The bell rang for class to start. Most of my classes are a little boring, but this one I happened to like. Why do I like this particular class you may ask? It has Mr. Bender as the teacher. He's a cool teacher. Logan doesn't seem to think so, but he is.

Yesterday, Mr. Bender told us that he'd be assigning us a project today, but he didn't explain what it would be about. I entered the classroom curious as to what it could be. As I sat down in my seat, I noticed something was missing. Mr. Bender wasn't here yet. I figured he was just running late again. But then I noticed something else. Neither Zoey, Nicole, or Dana were in the classroom as well. It became obvious after that point. Obviously, Zoey, Nicole, and Dana were late again, and they managed to get Mr. Bender late, again, so that they could make it to class "on time."

A good thirty seconds later, my assumptions were correct, and the three girls hurriedly ran into the room into their seats. "That was close..." Zoey said quietly. Another ten seconds later, Mr. Bender came inside followed by Michael.

"Sorry I'm late class." Mr. Bender told us, placing his things down.

"You guys owe me now. I can't believe you had me do that..." Michael insisted toward the girls.

"Yeah, yeah." Dana acknowledged him.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to even describe it." Michael told me. Nicole let out a small giggle. "Hey! I heard that." Mr. Bender then asked for everyone's attention, as he was about to begin the class.

"Alright class, in front of me you can see video cameras. Can anyone guess what I have them out for?" He asked.

Nicole raised her hand. "Are you selling them?" Everyone looked at her with a strange look on their face, me included. _Selling them? Are you kidding me?_

"Not quite..." Mr. Bender told her. "Today, I am going to put you into groups of two, and each group will take a camera. With it, you'll make your own video."

Zoey then raised her hand up. "Are we making another commercial?" she asked. _Oh man... please not another commercial. I can't work with Logan again._

"No, not at all. There will be no rules for this project, I want to see all of your creative sides. Just make sure you keep it clean and appropriate. Though, if you want to make a commercial for the video, you're more then welcome too." He explained to us. Zoey just nodded her head.

An idea popped into my head at that moment. I took a chance and raised my hand. "Mr. Bender, do we pick our own partner for this?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I have you already into groups. Everyone, please remain quiet while I call your group partners." I watched as he searched for a small piece of paper, and then read the names on it.

"Melissa, you will be with Jordan. William, you'll be with Jessica." I waited to hear my own name as he called out other students' names. But eventually, my turn came. "Chase, you are with..." _Zoey. Zoey. Pick Zoey. Come on! _"Michael." he finished. I frowned at this slightly. I was disappointed that I wasn't with Zoey._ At least I'm not with Logan again... _"Cool. I can live with that." I said, looking at Michael.

"Logan, you'll be partnered with Zoey." _Ouch. _I thought. _Zoey must be thinking the same thing, she doesn't look to good. _"And Dana, you will be with Nicole." Dana wasn't too happy either.

"I can't work with Nicole! She annoys me." Dana spat out. "I'd rather work with Logan then her."

"I knew you wanted me Cruz." Logan smirked. "Wanna make out?"

Dana look disgusted. "Never mind, I'll work with Nicole." Hah. Logan got burned. I laughed lightly at it.

Mr. Bender passed out the cameras to each group, and asked if anyone had any last questions, which no one did.

**Later that day at the Boys' Room**

**Normal POV**

Only Chase and Michael were in the room. Logan was out with Zoey so that they could figure out their own project. Chase could tell that Zoey wasn't having a fun time.

"So, what should we do the video on?" Chase asked Michael.

"Well, we could do it on your undying love for a young Miss Zoey Brooks." Michael suggest, only half joking.

"Don't even kid around like that. I can't do that." Chase told him.

"Yes you could, what better way to tell her? And plus, I'm sure it would get us an A for the project." Michael jokingly picked up the camera and pretended to hit the record button, and faced it towards Chase.

"No, Michael. We can't just make a whole video about that. If Zoey knew that I loved her, it would just wreck our entire friendship. I don't want that to happen." Chase told him.

"You shouldn't keep it hidden inside for so long. That's a bad thing to do, you know."

"If she found out, it'd just make it super awkward between us, and I don't want to lose her as a friend if that's as far as we could go."

"Whatever you say Chase." Michael said. But something was wrong. Something that went unnoticed by the two of them. Michael had pretend to record the conversation.

But the truth was, it was accidentally recorded.

**Three Days Later**

**Michael's POV**

It was now our turn to preset our video to the class. Zoey and Logan had just gone before Chase and I. Somehow, Zoey had managed to get Logan to actually do the assignment, instead of just using his dad's movie production equipment. How she did that, no one will ever know.

"Chase, Michael, come on now. It's your turn." Mr. Bender directed us.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Chase said, getting up from his chair.

Chase and I walked over to the TV and placed our disk into the DVD player. It took it's moment to load, and began playing. We couldn't decide what we wanted to do for the video, so we just decided to create a sort of documentary like video that explained how both our lives had changed since coming to PCA.

But then... something happened. The television screen changed scenes for some strange reason near the end of the video. Both mine and Chase's eyes grew wide as we saw what was displayed next.

"No, Michael. We can't just make a whole video about that. If Zoey knew that I loved her, it would just wreck our entire friendship. I don't want that to happen." The Chase on the TV said to the camera.

The room, which had a tiny bit of small chatter between the students suddenly grew dead quiet. Zoey had a shocked look on her face. But it didn't remain long, as she got up and left the room.

"You recorded that?" Chase questioned in a quiet yell.

"Oops..." That was all I could say. "I didn't mean to." Chase didn't stay either. He ran out of the room as well.

"Well, that was a little odd. But I'll give that an A." Mr. Bender said slowly. I grinned a little.

**The Girls' Room**

**Zoey's POV**

_Chase loves me? How can that be? _It didn't make any sense to me. I figured we were just best friends. And now, I find out he's in love with me. But, why is it making me feel...happy? Could I like him too? We are pretty close.

I was deep in thought thinking about the events that had just taken place when the door knocked. I went to answer it, half-hoping that it would be Chase at the other side, though part of me didn't want to talk to him yet. Of course, it was him.

We stared at each other for awhile, our eyes staring into the other's. Eventually Chase started to speak. "Zoey, I'm sorry if–" But I interrupted him.

I ran forward into his arms, giving him a hug. But not a normal one. A loving one.

"I love you Chase!" I shouted.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So there you have it. My first oneshot. Personally, I don't think it's too good. I think I might have messed up here and there. But I wanted to give the oneshot a try. It's a little direct and to the point, no? You think maybe I went a little too fast? Oh well. So, next I'll either be posting the first chapter to a new story, or will be uploading a new update to an already created story of mine.

So watch out for 'em. Now go review. Now.


End file.
